The Biggest Secret Ever
by jt112
Summary: This is my commonwealth essay of 2002 9for english class). Its a romance between Harry and Hermione, something happeneds and Hermione contemplates the meaning. Read+ Review


Jessica Thalmann  
  
1.1 Commonwealth Essay  
  
2 'The Biggest Secret Ever'  
  
Soft bright snow was falling against the velvety black sky. It covered the ground with its icy blankets and turned everything into a glorious pearly white. Christmas Eve was here and all of Hermione's family was home. Everyone was downstairs getting ready. Some were playing chess, others were decorating the tree, but Hermione was sitting all alone in her room thinking about recent events. Her head was filled with questions, possibilities and most of all… romance. What happened on the last day of school? It was all a blur. But, the memory soon flooded back into her mind.  
  
'It was the last day of school and no one was in the library because exams were over. But, Harry could still make out a small figure hunched over a large book in a secluded part of the library.  
  
"It is the last day of school before the Christmas holidays and Hermione Granger can't stop studying. Did you know too much studying can be bad for your health?" Harry declared as he entered the library.  
  
Hermione lifted her head. She gave him a look and then said, "Funny, but I have to study. I'm going to have fun later on."  
  
"Why don't you start having fun now" he replied putting an arm around her waist. He, then, started to tickle her, knowing that that was her weakness. Laughter soon erupted from her "No, Harry. Stop it." She yelled between each giggle. "This means War"  
  
Determined to get him back, Hermione stood up and started to tickle him. But she caught him off-balance and he fell back and he landed on the floor with Hermione on top of him. They continued to tickle each other until Harry finally gave up.  
  
"I knew I would win" she replied.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she was on top of him. Her head told her get off him but her heart told her to stay. She couldn't move. And either could Harry. They both stood there. Hermione lifted her eyes to his. They were like a deep abyss of soft green. They were beautiful and warm. His eyes were so deep and warm that Hermione found herself being lost in them. She could not bring herself to look elsewhere.  
  
Hermione was on top of him. Harry never wanted this moment to end. He loved the feeling of warmth whenever he touched her. Harry lifted up his face to meet hers. She was staring longingly into his eyes. Her eyes were so warm. They were a deep chocolate brown. He felt comfort and love beam from those eyes. He didn't know what came over him. He was staring into her eyes and then he found himself leaning closer and closer. The gap between them was closing fast until they heard someone say, " Can you believe it, I didn't fail my English exam...."  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were torn from their moment of bliss and were thrown back into the harsh reality. They both got up and were lost for words. An awkward silence crept over them.  
  
"Um...I have to go. I'll see you guys after the break," Hermione said quickly and ran towards the door.  
  
Ron turned towards Harry with a grin, "What the hell were you two doing?"  
  
Harry didn't answer right away. His eyes were starring at the door where Hermione had disappeared. Still starring at the door and whispered "Nothing happened, nothing happened." '  
  
There was one thing that Hermione could remember vividly. 'I remember his eyes. Gorgeous green eyes like pools of emerald.' She thought. 'They seemed so deep, like an abyss that you could loose yourself in…. What am I saying? He is my best friend. I can't think about him like that. I would be just like all the other girls who only liked him for his popularity and looks. No, I won't stoop to their level. I couldn't think of him like that. I can't...but I do, and I can't stop. I can't tell anyone about my secret. But if I told him, I would loose our friendship forever!'. Now, tears came. They flowed freely as Hermione sat on her bed feeling depressed, confused and lonely, while her entire family was having fun downstairs.  
  
Word Count: 703 


End file.
